Your Melody:Ranbu No Melody
by Akuma Karasu
Summary: Ring suzune, sang 'putri' sekolah yang memandang penting melodi setiap orang. Sampai akhirnya datanglah Hibiki Lui, anak baru di SMA mereka. Dan saat mengikuti kegiatan MOS dia diharuskan untuk nembak Ring. Bagaimana kisahnya? Silahkan baca. Warning inside


**Your Melody: Ranbu no melody**

**Disclaimer: Yamaha,Crypton dkk/dll(suer gue gak tahu, yang saya tahu fic ini punya saya)**

**Warning: Maaf kalo ada kesamaan (alur)cerita, kalimat yang tidak mengikuti sistem EYd, bahasa(mungkin) agak gaul,typo(s),gaje,OOC, dan lain-lain.**

Author note:

Ini cerita berbeda dengan fic seblumnya. Tidak ada kaitannya sama sekali. Yah, walaupun masihku gunakan character utama yang sama yaitu Ring dan Lui.

Disini saya buat Ring dan Lui sudah SMA. Jadi, untuk Fic yang ini saya tidak menyakutkan fic saya sebelumnya.

Don't like don't read

Happy reading!

* * *

**Your Melody: Ranbu No Melody**

Ring pov

Aku Ring Suzune. Ya itu namaku. Seorang yang sedang bersekolah di Crypton senior high school, kelas 2-1. Lagi pula siapa yang tidak mengenalinya? Dan aku benci itu. Semua orang berlagak tahu siapa diriku. Yang mereka ketahui adalah hanya namaku. Mengapa semua begitu mengenalku? Mungkin itu pertanyaan yang ada dibenakku. Mereka bilang aku cantik,imut,baik atau apalah yang pantas disandang seseorang yang mereka sebut 'putri', sedangkan masih banyak yang dapat menyadang gelar itu selain aku. Misalnya Hatsune Miku dan Megurine luka. Dan sejak kapan aku diberi gelar 'putri'? Itu sebuah pertanyaan yang belum terjawab dariku. Tapi logikaku mengtakan bahwa sejak aku masuk SMA semua telah mengilaiku.

Akupun berjalan menyusuri sekolah yang penuh dengan para siswa dan tiada hentinya mengalihkan pandangannya kearah seorang gadis berambut biru langit yang terurai sampai mata kaki. Ya, mereka semua mengalihkan pandangan itu kearahku. Sungguhku tak suka pandangan itu. Seolah aku telah diberi jalan untuk lewat. Yangku inginkan adalah bisa bersekolah dengan wajar tanpa perlu dilihatin. Sebenarnya aku tak ingin kehilangan mereka semua. Bahakan orang yang belumku kenal sekalipun.

Akupun menuju kelas dan duduk dimejaku. Oh, iya aku lupa mengatakan bahwa ini adalah tahun ajaran baru. Semoga aku dapat menemukan teman yang baik lebih banyak lagi.

Akupun melihat kolong mejaku terdapat sepucuk surat berwarna ungu dengan motif samurai. Apa isi surat ini? Langsungku buka ah..

_Yo, Ring-san._  
_Bolehkah kau meluangkan waktumu sebentar untuk menemuiku di ruang musik?  
Ada hal penting yang ingin kusampaikan.  
Mungkin sekian. Pendek? Tapi aku ingin kau datang. Aku tunggu 15 menit dari kau membaca surat ini.  
_

_Form: Gakupo Kamui_

Nekat juga orang ini. Selama setahun tidak ada yang pernah berani untuk mengirimkan surat cinta. Tapi baiklah, aku juga kenal siapa itu Kamui-san. Jadi, kurasa tidak ada yang salah untuk sekedar bertemu dengannya.

Aku berjalan menuju tempat tersebut yang telah dijanjikan oleh Kamui-san.

"O-hayou Ring-chan!" Pangil seseorang dari belakang dan saat hendak merespon panggilan tersebut mataku ditutup oleh 2 tangan mungil dari belakang. Dan sudah dapatku tebak bahwa orang itu adalah Hatsune miku.

"Miku-chan, Sudahlah.. Mau seribu kalipun mencoba aku tahu kalau kau yang melakukannya." Kataku. Sebenarnya begini-begini aku orangnya ramah loh.. Tapi tadi itu aku sedang kesal. Yah, sekedar mengumpat didalam hati. Orang itu pun membuka mataku.

"Ah.. Tertebak lagi." Gerutu sesosok wanita _twintail_ dengan warna teal plus paras yang tak kalah cantiknya denganku. Ia sekelas denganku

"Bau negimu itu yang tidak dapat disembunyikan." Kataku sambil memencet hidung Hatsune miku, sang pemakan negi.

"Memang bau neginya sampai menyengat gitu?" Tanya Miku sambil mengendus-endus sekitar

"Bagaimana tidak tercium Miku. Tadi jarak kita berdua sangat dekat. Jadi mudah untuk mencium bau negimu itu." Jawabku

"Fyuh.. Kupikir sangat menyengat bau neginya." Balasnya sambil mengelus dadanya."Kau mau kemana Ring-chan?"

"Menemui seseorang. Dia mengirim surat ini." Jawabku sambil mengeluarakan sepucuk surat berwarna ungu tadi

"Cie.. Surat cinta ni ye.." Kata Miku mengejekku

"Ah.. Bisa aja." Balasku bercanda yang langsung dibalas tatapan _speachless_ dari Miku

"Ring-chan ngga mungkinkan mau sama orang itu?" Tanya Miku yang telah sadar

"Bisa aja.. Semoga orang itu dapat menarik hatiku." Jawabku dengan senyum kecil

"Emang caranya gimana?" Tanyanya lagi

"Sudahlah. Ikut saja denganku." Kataku sambil menarik tangan Miku kearah ruang musik

**Music Room**

"Oh Suzune-san. Membawa teman yah.." Kata orang yang telah mengirimiku surat tersebut

"Iya.. Ngga boleh?" Balasku kepada orang itu dengan senyum

"Ok. Aku langsung keintinya saja. Huft.. Maafkan aku lancang, aku tahu banyak yang suka padamu. Tapi maukah kamu menjadi pacarku?" Kata Gakupo dengan wajah merah padam yang ia sembunyikan dengan cara menundukan kepala

"Kau tahu? Pandanganku terhadap setiap orang itu bagaimana?" Tanyaku

"Tentu tidak." Jawabnya tegas yang telah mengakat kepalanya

"Aku yakin setiap orang memiliki melodinya sendiri. Jika aku tidak suka melodimu maka kau kutolak. Maka ku mohon agar Gakupo-san menyanyikan sebuah lagu. Entah itu ciptaan sendiri ataupun itu milik para band atau penyanyi." Kataku dengan senyum manis dan aku sesaat melirik Miku masih dengan senyum itu. Miku tampak sedikit kebingungan walaupun ia tahu pandangan hidupku sejak lama."Miku, kau tidak apa?"

"Iya, ngga apa-apa.." Katanya sambil memberi tatapan "Hebat-juga-kau-Ring"

"Oke.. Sudah kupikirkan." Jawab Gakupo

"Kalau begitu silahkan dimulai." Balasku

[Journey through the decade-GACKT(Kamen rider Decade opening 1)]

_Miageru hoshi sorezore no rekishi ga kagayaite_  
_ Seiza no you sen de musubu shunkan hajimaru legend_  
_ Aurora yurameku jikuu wo koete_  
_ Tobikomu meisou suru Parallel world_

_ On the road dare mo tabi no tochuu hontou no jibunjishin deau tame_  
_ Arukitsuzukeru no sa ima wo _  
_ We are all travellers_  
_ Boku no me no mae ni hirogaru kokonotsu no michi wa itsuka kasanatte_  
_ Atarashii yoake he to tsuzuku michi ni kawaru no darou_  
_ Mokugekise yo _  
_ Journey through the decade_

_ Renzu goshi ni kiritotta keshiki wo mitsumete mo_  
_ Shinjutsu to wa kokoro no me no naka ni utsuru mono sa_  
_ Dokoka de tatakai no maku ga aki_  
_ Boku to iu genjitsu sarou Halation_

_ On the road tabi ni deru riyuu wa sekai ga horobiru mirai kaeru tame_  
_ Motto tsuyoku yume wo idake _  
_ We are all dreamers_  
_ Boku no unmei wa kanarazu juudome ni tachi agatta sono toki ni_  
_ Atarashii kaze toorinukeru michi ga hiraku no darou_  
_ Mokugekise yo _  
_ Journey through the decade_

_ Jibun ga shunkan goto ni ketsudan suru sono subete de_  
_ Mirai wa risou ni mo zetsubou ni mo kawatte yuku_  
_ Dakara kitto shinjita michi hashire_

_ On the road dare mo tabi no tochuu hontou no jibunjishin deau tame_  
_ Arukitsuzukeru no sa ima wo _  
_ We are all travellers_  
_ Boku no me no mae ni hirogaru kokonotsu no michi wa itsuka kasanatte_  
_ Atarashii yoake he to tsuzuku michi ni kawaru no darou_  
_ Mokugekise yo _  
_ Journey through the decade_

CLAP CLAP CLAP

Suara tepuk tangan Miku

"Bagaimana Suzune-san?" Tanya Gakupo sedikit ngos-ngosan karena abis nyanyi

"Aku kurang menyukainya. Maaf ku rasa belum saatnya. Gomen nasai Gakupo-san." Kataku sedikit pelan dan langsung pergi meninggalkan Gakupo

"Ring apakah kau memang menolak dari awal atau memang itu pendapatmu setelah mendengar melodinya?" Tanya Miku

"Iya. Itu pendapatku setelah mendengar melodinya." Jawabku

"Ayo ke kantin dulu.. Aku ngga mau kehabisan negi." Kata Miku sambil tersenyum dan menarik tanganku

"Tapi.." Ucapku pelan tapi kupastikan Miku mendengarnya

"Sudahlah.. Akan kubelikan kau coklat juga.." Katanya sambil mengedipkan mata sebelahnya

"OK!" Dia memang pintar menyuapku dengan permen kapas. Dan tentu sudah dapat diketahui bahwa aku maniak permen kapas sama seperti Miku menyukai neginya

**-skip- at Rooftop**

Setelah membeli negi dan permen kapas kami pun langsung meunuju atap sekolah ini. Tempat ini bak singasana bagi kami. Menikmati makanan kesukaan kami disertai hembusan sepoi angin. Dan itu mengapa tempat ini tidak pernah sepi. Tapi kami beruntung untuk sekarang tempat ini hanya ada kita berdua. Sampai akhirnya orang itu muncul. Seorang anak dengan tampang _shota_, berambut orange naik ke atap sekolah dan mengejutkan kami berdua yang sedang asyik makan.

"Gomen, senpai!" Katanya sambil membungkuk dan hendak turun

"Tidak apa-apa.. Ayo sini.. Um.." Kataku dan terpotong karena tidak mengenal namanya

"Hibiki, Hibiki Lui." Jawabnya tegas dengan suara yang mendukung wajah _shota_nya

"Ayo duduk saja disini Lui-kun.. Kami tidak marah kok." Balas Miku

"Tapi.." Ujarnya ragu

"Malu yah duduk sama senpai cantik?" Balasku dan Miku bersamaan dan berhasil membuatnya memerah.

"Sudahlah.. Kau hanya membuat dirimu semakin manis saja." Kata kami lagi dan langsung bangkit dari posisi duduk kami untuk menarik Lui duduk bersama kami. Dia pun tak melawan dan langsung duduk manis di tengah kami.

"Mau negi?"

"Mau permen kapas?" Tanya kami berdua serentak lagi dan sambil menyondorkan makanan rekomendasi kami

Luipun mengambil permen kapas

"Loh.. Kok negiku ga diambil sih?" Tanya Miku kecewa

"Dia masih normal Miku. Tidak mungkin dia makan negi." Jawabku sambil mengejek Miku dan tertawa kecil

Mikupun mengebungkan pipi kirinya."Jadi maksudmu makan negi tuh ngga normal?" Tanyanya yang mengerti maksud bercandaku dan mengunyah neginya."Dari pada makan permen terus nanti gemuk!"

"Tapi aku makan masih dalam batas wajarkan?" Kataku yang ingin mencubit pipi Miku dan ia pun degnan mudahnya menghindar, akupun lupa akan keberadaan Lui ditengah kami dan saat tanganku berhasil merih pipi Miku..

BRUAK!

Akupun menabrak Lui yang memang jika diingat ada ditengah kami dan menidihnya. Miku pun terkena 'dampak' tabrakan tersebut. Ia pun tertidih olehku dan Lui.

"Huft.. Bisakah kalian turun dari badanku? Berat.." Kata Miku dari susunan paling bawah

"Baiklah." Balasku dan langsung menarik Lui yang terhimpit oleh 2 orang cewek

"Lui kau harus rasakan akibatnya.." Kata Miku dengan dark aura yang tiba-tiba keluar

"Sebenarnya apa yangku lakukan?" Tanya Lui dengan wajah _innoncent_

"Kau harus menanggung akibatnya.." Kataku sambil mengeluarkan dark aura yang tak kalah hebatnya dengan Miku

**-skip time 5 minutes later-**

"Wah.. Lui-kun makin cantik deh.." Kata Miku yang sedang menata rambut Lui

"Iya.." Balasku yang sedang mem-_make_ _up _wajah Lui

Ia pun setelah 5 menit berubah menjadi seorang cewek cantik dengan seragam cewek yang entah dari mana Miku dapatkan itu

"Lui,Lui!" Teriak seseorang

"Semoga itu bukan Len.." Kata Lui pelan

"Siapa itu Len? Pacarmu?" Tanya kami berdua serempak

Munculah seseorang bertubuh kecil dengan wajah _shota_ yang tak kalah dengan Lui,berambut_ honeyblonde_

"Lu-i.. Mwahahahahahahahahahaha! Kau tampak makin cantik Lui!" Tawa orang yang disebut Len mengelegar saat ia melihat Lui

"Len.. Terima kasih atas tawanya." Kata Lui dan langsung bangkit berdiri berjalan menuju tempat Len itu berada

"Jangan marah yah Lui." Kata Miku

"Jika kau ada masalah kau bisa datang bercerita dengan kami." Kataku juga

"Memang boleh?" Tanya Lui memastikan

"Tentu!" Jawab kami berdua serempak untuk entah keberapa kalinya

"Arigatou, Senpai!" Balasnya sambil menyengir khasnya dan berhasil membuat aku dan Miku blush sesaat dan ia pun berjalan pergi bersama sahabatnya

"Jangan lepas bajumu sampai dirumah yah.. Besok aku ambil.." Teriak Miku

"Juga jangan melepas_ make up_mu sampai pulang sekolah.." Teriakku juga

Dia memang cowok yang unik.. Kira-kira bagaimana bunyi melodinya yah?

End of Ring pov

Miku pov

Hahaha.. Anak baru.. Seru juga diajak main, nurut lagi.. Hahaha..

"Ring-chan.. Udah habis kan permennya.. Ayo jalan-jalan." Ajakku

"Baiklah." Jawab Ring sembari berdiri dari tempat duduk

"Tapi mau kemana?" Tanyaku lagi dengan bodohnya

"Kau yang mengajakku kan, Miku.." Jawab Ring dengan tampang "-_-"

"Baiklah. Tanpa arah tujuan!" Balasku dengan semangat

"Baiklah.." Jawab Ring dan menarikku keluar

**-skip- front of Miku and Ring class**

"Ring! Ada yang mentipkan surat cinta padaku.." Teriak seseorang dengan aksen _korean_ yang sangat kental padahal hanya sekedar mengingatkan bahwa ini di Jepang

"SeeU jangan keras-keras nanti orang lain dengar tahu!" Kata Ring dengan volume cukup besar

"Dari siapa?" Tanyaku

"Um.. Tadi Kaito yang memberikannya padaku, jadiku rasa dia orangnya." Kata SeeU

"Bahkan Kaito?" Tanya Ring

"Kaito siapa? Kayaknya pernah dengar.." Tanyaku

"Itu loh.. Murid yang bisa dibilang terbodoh itu loh.." Jawab SeeU sedangkan Ring sedang membaca surat itu

"Kaito Shion? Bilang dong." Balasku memasang wajah sok tahu

"Iya iya.." Ujar SeeU sambil mengipas-ipaskan tangannya didepan dadanya

"Kali ini di taman sekolah. Mau temani aku Miku?" Tawar Ring

"Ok.. Lagian memang lagi gak ada kerjaan.. Juga guru-guru gak bakal ngajar hari ini. Kan ini hari penerimaan siswa baru.." Jawabku panjang lebar

"Baiklah. Lansung aja ke tempat itu." Ujar Ring

"Nekad bener Kaito-san itu.." Ucap SeeU

"Iya benar!" Jawabku dan tanganku langsung di tarik Ring

**-skip- School Garden**

"Ring-chan dateng yah?" Kata Kaito terkejut sambil menikmati es krimnya

"Tentu.. Apa yang ingin kau bicaarakan?" Tanya Ring yang lansung _to the point. _Kurasa ada sesuatu yang menganjal hatiku saat ini.. Sangat tidak enak saat mendengar mereka berbicara seperti itu.. Ring juga yang tampak mempermainkan mereka yang sungguh menyukainya. Membuatku merasa aneh. Tapi saat ia melakukannya pada Gakupo aku tidak merasa seperti ini? Sebenarnya aku kenapa?

"Begini Sebenarnya aku suka kamu.. Jadi bolehkah aku menjadi pacramu?" Jawab Kaito sambil mengadah kelangit untukku itu membuatnya terlihat lebih tampan. Namun entah apa yang ada dipikian Ring sehingga dia masih saja terlihat tenang. Tidak sepertiku yang tampak terkagum-kagum melihat Kaito yang seperti itu.

"Aku berpandangan setiap orang pasti memiliki melodi mereka masing-masing. Bolehkah aku mendengarkan milikmu? Terserah ingin menyanyikan lagu ciptaan orang atau ciptaan sendiri. Yang penting itu mengambarkan dirimu." Jawab Ring

"Um.. Baik lah.." Balas Kaito

[Cantarella-kaito shion]

_mitsumeau sono shisen tojita sekai no naka_  
_ kizukanai furi wo shite mo yoi wo satoraresou_

_yaketsuku kono kokoro kakushite chikazuite_  
_ toiki kanjireba shibireru hodo_

_arifureta koigokoro ni ima wana wo shikakete_  
_ wazukana sukima nimo ashiato nokosanai yo_

_miesuita kotoba dato kimi wa yudan shiteru_  
_ yoku shitta gekiyaku nara nomihoseru kigashita_

_ sabitsuku kusari kara nogareru atemonai_  
_ hibiku byoushin ni aragau hodo_

_tatoeba fukai shigemi no naka suberikomasete_  
_ tsunaida ase no kaori ni tada okasaresou_

_arifureta koigokoro ni ima wana wo shikakeru_  
_ wazukana sukima nozokeba_

_tsukamaete_

_tatoeba fukai shigemi no naka suberikomasete_  
_ tsunaida ase no kaori ni tada okasareteru_

CLAP CLAP CLAP

Akupun bertepuk tangan mendengar Kaito menyanyi

"Aku suka.. Tapi kurasa melodi itu bukan untukku. Coba cari orang itu." Kata Ring. Apa-apan sih Ring? Jelas dia menyanyikan lagu itu untukmu,mengapa kau masih bisa mempermainkan hati orang. Mungkin.

"Oke. Baiklah, akanku cari orang itu." Kata Kaito sambil memamerkan senyum seluas mungkin

"Hanya sekedar memberi nasehat. Lihatlah orang yang berada disekitarmu, dia ada disini hanya mungkin kau tak menyadarinya." Ujar Ring dan kalau mau dibilang aku juga seperti disinggungnya. Tapi benarkah Ring tahu kalau aku menyukai orang ini?

"Baiklah." Balasnya dengan senyum yang tadi

End of Miku pov

Lui pov

Argh.. Sial, senpai-senpai tadi. Ini belum saatnya ospek. Tapi mengapa?

"Hei, Lui kau serius tidak akan melepaskan pakaian itu? Dan juga riasaan itu?" Tanya Len berusaha menahan tawa

"Ingin hatiku Len, tapi-" Kataku terpotong

"Apa daya tangan tak sampai.. Hahahaha.." Ejek Len

"Oke itu lucu Len. Tapi sebenarnya seragamku ditahan senpai berambut teal tadi." Sambungku

"Hahahahahaha.." Tawa Len mengelagar"Kenapa kau tidak mengambilnya?"

"Kau langsung datang dan memanggilku. Jadinya aku lupa.." Jawabku dengan nada malas dan kuperhatikan Len ia sedang tersenyum jahil nan mesum

"Kebetulan kan Lui-chan.." Katanya sambil menunduk dan..

SRAK

Len menyibak rokku dan membuat beberapa orang yang memperhatikan kami (khususnya cowok) mimisan.

"Len!" Teriakku dan tiba tiba seseorang dari belakang menjitak kepala Len

"Len, kau membuat ulah apa lagi sehingg.. a.. Lui-.. Kun.. Kau kenapa?" Tanya orang yang tadi menjitak Len

"Tidak apa-apa Oliver tenang saja.. Hanya ospek dadakan oleh senpai.." Jawabku dengan wajah memerah karena sibakan Len tadi. Oh ya.. Dia adalah Yamaguchi Oliver,seorang blasteran jepang-ingris mata sebelahnya yang diperban itu akibat kecelakaan sewaktu kecil

"Kau cantik juga Lui. Boleh juga untukku pacari.." Goda Oliver

"Aku duluan yang nemu cewek ini tau.." Kata Len pura-pura cemberut dan menjulurkan lidahnya

"Oliver ngga mau tahu.. Oliver yang harus dapet Lui-chan." Kata Oliver pura-pura manja

"Ah! Kalian!" Jeritku dan beranjak pergi, berlari dengan cepat dan lupa bahwa sekarang aku sedang menggunakan rok. Sukses kubuat beberapa orang disitu (khususnya cowok) mimisan dan pingsan

"Lui tunggu!" Seru Len dan Oliver mengejarku

**-skip- school garden**

Aku berlari entah kemana dan mendapati diriku sudah berada di taman sekolah yang notabenenya ramai

"Ah.. Lui-kun!" Seru Ring dan Miku dari tengah taman

"Oi.. Lui!" Teriak kedua temanku yang mengejarku

"Miku-senpai.. Tolong kembalikan seragamku.." Pintaku sedikit ngos-ngosan

"Baiklah.. Tapi, apa yang mereka lakukan kepadamu?" Tanya Miku

"Mengangkat rokku." Kataku setelah dapat mengatur nafas

"Seperti ini?" Tanya Ring sambil mempraktekkannya padaku

"Ah!" Kataku terkejut karena rokku diangkat lagi

"Jangan lesbian disini dong.." Kata Len

"Siapa yang lesbian? Diakan cowok." Jawab Ring karena merasa disinggung

"Ngga tuh.." Balas Oliver nylonong

"Siapa kamu manis?" Tanya Miku gemas karena ke-_shota_-an Oliver

"Yamaguchi Oliver." Jawabnya setelah melepas tangan Miku

"Blasteran yah." Balas Miku

"Emang napa?" Tanya Oliver dengan judesnya

"Ngga kenapa-napa." Jawab Miku sambil berkacak pinggang

Oliver pun langsung _sweetdrop_

"Baiklah. Bajumu ada ditasku nih.." Kata Miku yang jika diperhatikan memang ia sedang menggendong tasnya

"Arigatou. Aku ganti baju dulu yah.." Kataku

"Sebaiknya begitu.. Sebelum mereka membuka rokmu lagi." Ujar Ring

**-skip time-**

"Yosh!" Kataku semangat karena sudah melepas seragam perempuan ini

"Mana seragamku Lui?" Tanya Miku

"Ini." Jawabku sambil memberi seragam yang dimaksud

NINGG..

"DIBERTAHHUKAN UNTUK SELURUH SISWA BARU DIMOHON UNTUK BERKUMPUL KELAS YANG TELAH DITENTUKAN." Kata seseorang dari _speaker_ sekolah ini

"Senpai, kami pamit dulu yah.." Kata kami ber-3

"Iya." Jawab kedua senpai itu bersamaan

**-skip- at class**

"Yak, para murid. Kalian sudah dipisah. Sebagian yang lain ada dikelas lain. Kami sengaja membuat masa mos jadi sedikit dipercepat agar kegiatan belajar juga dipercepat setidaknya 2 hari. Jadi, ini lah kakak osis yang akan mendampingi kalian. Bapak permisi dulu." Kata guru tersebut dan langsung pergi dan masuklah 2 orang yang bisa ditebak osis tapi..

"RINTO? LENKA?" Teriak kami bertiga dan sukses membuat seisi kelas memandangi kami. Rinto dan Lenka Kagamine adalah saudara sepupu Len yang juga kembar dan mereka juga cukup dekat dengan kami

"Len? Lui? Oliver?" Tanya Lenka

"Mau siapa lagi nee-chan?" Balas Len

"Oke. Cukup disini reuninya. Mari kita mulai kegiatannya. Kita langsung ke 'acara utama'nya" Kata Rinto sambil tersenyum licik

"Oke.. Kita mulai saja dengan Oliver. Bagaimana?" Usul Lenka

"Aku?" Tanya Oliver tak percaya

"Iya kau. Hukumanmu nyatakanlah cintamu pada Lenka sekarang!" Perintah Rinto tegas

"Hah!? Rinto beraninya kau!" Jerit Lenka yang langsung menjitak Rinto

"Lakukan dengan serius Oliver. Jika kau seorang pria!" Kata Rinto

"Baiklah. Tapi hanya inikan hukumannya?" Tanya Oliver

"Akan kuusahakan." Jawab Rinto

"Baiklah!" Balas Oliver dan langsung berlutut di hadapan Lenka

"Kau bercanda kan Oliver?" Tanya Lenka memastikan

"Aku tidak bercanda senpai. Maukah kau menjadi milikku?" Kata Oliver

Cie cie..

hahahahaha..

Banyak reaksi akibat tindakkan Oliver seperti contoh diatas dan banyak lagi, sedangkan aku dan Len hanya diam dan Rinto sedang tertawa terpingkal-pingkal didepan

"Berhenti mempermalukan dirimu, Oliver." Jawab Lenka dengan wajah memerah yang sudah tak bisa lagi digambarkan kata-kata

"Apakah itu artinya iya, senpai?" Balas Oliver

Oh..

So sweat..

Sambut sekelas dengan contoh diatas dan masih banyak lagi sambutan-sambutan lain, masih aku dan Len terdiam melihat tingkah sahabat kami dan Rinto yang sudah guling-guling ditanah

"Oliver.." Kata Lenka pelan akibat tekanan kelas dengan wajah masih memerah

Oliverpun berdiri dan ragu namun pasti ia memeluk Lenka dan spontan membuatnya semakin memerah bagaikan ingin meletus saja kepalanya, aku dan Len tentu masih diam dan Rinto pun semakin heboh saja melihat kelakuan Oliver

"Baiklah.. Tapi kau harus meyakinkanku kalau kau tidak bercanda." Jawab Lenka memang sudah bukan lagi rahasia untuk kami kalau Lenka menyukai Oliver begitu pula sebaliknya. Itulah mengapa Lenka menyebut namanya duluan.

"Kau serius senpai?" Tanya Oliver memastikan

"I-Iya.." Jawab Lenka pelan namun tentu sekelas dapat mendengarnya walau hanya sayup-sayup

"Arigatou senpai." Kata Oliver dan Lenka pun menutup matanya, Oliverpun mulai mendekatkan wajahnya

5 centi

2 centi

Saat hampir bibir mereka saling bertemu Oliver ditarik Rinto

"Kissingnya ditempat lain aja." Kata Rinto

"Gomen." Katanya langsung kembali ketempat

"Oliver apa kau tidak malu?" Tanyaku dan Len. Ia pun langsung _facedesk_

"Kurasa iya." Ujarku pelan

"Kalau begitu kita langsung keorang berikutnya. Silahkan seorang cewek dan tolong Kagamine Len maju kedepan." Kata Lenka setelah sadar

"Aku bakal di apain yah.." Kata Len cemas sambil menuju kedepan kelas

"Oke.. Len-kun sudah. Siapa yang ingin maju? Harus cewek!" Ucap Lenka cukup keras

Dan akhirnya seorang gadis dengan rambut merah ke-pink-pinkan

"Um.." Ujar Lenka

"Kasane Teto." Lanjut gadis tersebut

"Kalian berdua silahkan mencium Rinto. Sekarang!" Perintah Lenka

"APA?" Jeritku bersamaan dengan Teto

"Daripada kusuruh kalian berdua jadian disini?" Tanya Lenka mengancam

"Baiklah.. Hanya dipipikan?" Tanyaku dan Teto hanya bisa berdiam diri

"DIBIBIR!" Seru Lenka sekali lagi

"Baiklah.." Langsung Len dan juga Teto. Ingat karena berdua setelah mencium Rinto tanpa sengaja bibir Len dan Teto bertemu

"Argh.. Terima kasih atas ciumannya Teto-san!" Kata Len sedikit kasar dan langsung menuju tempat duduknya tapi dihentikan

"Siapa bilang kau boleh duduk huh? Nyatakan cintamu padanya sana.. Sebagai rasa tanggung jawab karena menciumnya Len." Kata Lenka

"Pada siapa? Teto?" Tanya Len tidak percaya

"Terus mau sama si Rinto? Kalian kan saudara. Lagian diakan cowok?" Jawab Lenka

"Baiklah,baiklah. Teto-san, mau ngga jadi pacarku?" Tanya Len pada Teto

"Tentu saja!" Jawab Teto sambil melompat kearah Len dan memeluknya

"Ehem.. Kalian bisa lanjutkan lain kali." Dehem Lenka lansung menyadarkan mereka dan kembali ketempat masing masing

"Yak.. Tampaknya giliranku.. Semoga tak terlalu parah hukumanku." Pintaku dengan suara pelan. Len pun kembali dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Kasane Len.. Hahahaha.." Tawa Oliver

"Diamlah, Kagamine Oliver." Kata Len tidak sadar baru saja menyebut nama keluarganya

"Hei, itu nama keluargamu bodoh!" Kataku mengingatkan Len

"Eh iya ya.. Tapikan betul toh? Ucapanku?" Tanya Len

"Iya iya.. Kagamine Teto. Hahahaha.." Tawa Oliver lagi

"Um.. Kurasa yang sudah merasa diri akan dipanggil majulah." Kata Rinto dan Lenka berbarengan

"Lui! Maju sana.." Teriak Len dan Oliver

"Baiklah.." Akupun berjalan kedepan kelas

"Suruh dia nembak siapa yah?" Kata Rinto dan Lenka berpikir

"Ring-Senpai aja!" Seru Len

"Ring? Kau mengenalnya?" Tanya Lenka

"Baru tadi pagi sih.." Jawabku

"Baiklah Len, panggilkan dia." Perintah Rinto

**-skip time-**

"Ada apa, Len? Mengapa kau membawaku kesini?" Tanya Ring dari luar ruang kelas yang kami tempati

"Sudahlah.. Nanti Rinto saja yang jelaskan." Jawab Len

"Ring, masuk aja ngga masalah.. Lagian kita juga yang manggil kamu." Kata Lenka mengajak Ring masuk

"Baiklah. Tapi jelaskan dulu apa yang ingin kalian lakukan." Ucap Ring dengan tegas

"Baiklah, begini mereka masih dalam masa ospek yang dipercepat. Jadi.." Jelas Rinto dan dipotong Ring

"Lui harus nembak aku. Gitu?" Tanya Ring

"Seperti yang kau tahu. Lakukanlah dengan serius." Balas Rinto

"Baiklah.. Ring, maukah kau menjadi pacarku?" Tanyaku

"Kau tahu aku memandang setiap orang memiliki melodiya masing-masing. Jadi, bolehkan aku mendengar milikmu? Terserah mau lagu ciptaan sendiri atau pun hanya menyanyikan lagu orang. Yang terpenting yaitu mengambarkan dirimu." Jawab Ring

"Haruskah?" Tanyaku memastikan

"Mau kuterima gak?" Tanya Ring balik

"Baiklah.." Jawab Lui dengan malasnya.

[SID-Ranbu No Melody(Bleach opening 13)]

_Shizuka ni shizuka ni maku wa kiri otoshi_  
_ Kakusei no yoake ni aoi honou_

_ Miwatasu kagiri no yami to katto wo te saguri no hibi_  
_ Bokura wa make wo shiranai yowasa wo _  
_ Dakishime aruita_

_ Atarashii kiba de jidai wo kizame_

_ Shizuka ni shizuka ni makuwa kiri otoshi_  
_ Kakusei no yoake ni aoi honou_  
_ 'Mamoritai anata'ni deaeru sono hi made wa_  
_ Yuushu nobi yori me no mae no teki wo_

_ Kokoro nai kotoba hoko saki subete wo nomi komi aruita_

_ Tsukareta hushin wa jishin ni neji mage_

_ Kurushikute nige takute maga sashita mirai wa_  
_ Yume egaita bokura to tooi tokoro de_  
_ Jikan nante hosou nante kechi rashite hohoenda_  
_ Ano koro nani mo kowaku nakatta ro?_

_ Shizuka ni shizuka ni maku wa kiri otoshi_  
_ Kakusei no yoake ni aoi honou_  
_ 'Mamoritai anata'ni deaeru sono hi made wa_  
_ Yuushu nobi yori me no mae no teki wo_

_ Itoshikute itoshikute hoka ni wa nani mo nakute_  
_ Koko kara miwatashita keshiki zenbu_  
_ Matomete tsurete itte ageru sa hanasanai de_  
_ Zutto nari yamanu ranbu no MELODY_

CLAP CLAP CLAP

"Melodi yang indah.. Boleh.. Kau boleh berpacaran denganku." Jawab Ring

"Kau serius?" Tanyaku memastikan jawabannya

"Akanku buktikan." Jawab Ring sambil mendekatkan wajahnya kearahku dan mencium bibirku

**-THE END-**

* * *

Author: Yak, jadi juga fic kedua saya! Bagaimana? Banyak paring anehkan?

Lui: Saya sih tetep sama Ring. Tapi masa OliverXLenka dan LenXTeto?

Author: Lui, maap dah.. Author kehabisan nama.. Jadinya pake deh Lenka ama Teto

Oliver: Nama Yamaguchi saya dapat darimana sih?

Author: Nama kamu diambil dari vocalist SID, Yamaguchi Masao(Mao). Lagi-lagi karena kehabisan nama.

Ring: SID itu band kesukaanmu yah author?

Author: Iya sih.. Itu juga salah satu faktor mengapa Oliverku beri nama

Ring: Kayaknya ini fic jadi lebih pendek dari sebelumnya deh?

Author: Semoga walaupun pendek dapat menghibur.

* * *

Thanks For Reading. May You Enjoy It.

Mohon maaf atas semua hal yang mebuat hati para Readers tidak nyaman saat membaca.

Mind to review? No Flame. Please?


End file.
